


Shore Leave

by Dogsledwolf



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsledwolf/pseuds/Dogsledwolf
Summary: Making up his mind Chekov sat down quickly with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He waited with baited breath for a minute or two hoping no one would enter the bridge, when no one did he relaxed in the chair squirming around to get comfortable.OrChekov decides to sit in the Captain's chair and falls asleep.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this because Pavel Chekov is entirely too adorable.
> 
> The working title for this was Precious boi is precious so there's that.
> 
> If you see any mistakes that you'd like to point out please feel free too.

The bridge was empty. Which was a very rare occurrence but the crew of the Enterprise were on shore leave, so the ship was almost abandoned. Almost because of Pavel Chekov. He was spending all of shore leave holed up in his room or the bridge, partially because he had some stuff to work on and partially because everyone else seemed to have plans without him. It wasn't their fault, and he didn't blame them, but it still hurt to watch them all leave to visit friends and family. Chekov didn't have any of those here. His friends were limited to the crew and his family was either dead or in Russia. So he decided to stay on the ship, without telling anyone because otherwise people would worry and he didn't need people worrying over him.

Chekov stepped onto the bridge, heading towards his usual chair. He glanced at the Captain's chair, eyeing the soft cushions, how much he wished he could sit in that chair. He didn't even want to be a captain all that much, sure he'd thought about it, even fantasised about it but the thought of all the pressure that would rest upon him and all the _judgement_ always swayed him away from pursuing it. Besides he was much happier as navigator and part time engineer. His reason for wanting to sit in the chair was more just from curiosity. With a shake of the head Chekov convinced himself to sit in his chair and pull up his work. He was currently working on an algorithm that would hopefully aid Scotty with his repairs of the ship whenever it got damaged again.

Time passed quickly while he was immersed in his project and soon it was early morning rather than later afternoon. Chekov paused for a minute, heading to the mess to grab himself a cup of coffee ignoring the fact that it was currently his 12th cup of coffee since he had woken up. Although that wasn't even all that much considering he'd been up for at least 30 hours now. With the cup of coffee in hand he returned to the console and set the mug down. He was about to sit down himself when he saw the Captain's chair again. It's draw seemed even stronger this time and Chekov had a hard time not entertaining his idea. The longer he looked at the chair the weaker his resolve got until he found himself walking across the room toward it.

Making up his mind Chekov sat down quickly with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He waited with baited breath for a minute or two hoping no one would enter the bridge, when no one did he relaxed in the chair squirming around to get comfortable. The chair was everything he hoped it would be, as if sitting in it made him feel older. As if it made him more justified to be on the ship at a measly 18. As if he suddenly belonged because he sat in a chair. It was silly and he knew it but it didn't stop him from loving every second of it. He twisted in his seat and was happily surprised when the chair twisted with him.

"It spins!" Chekov said, his voice ringing throughout the empty bridge. He gave it an experimental turn, pleased to find it spun all the way around. He began to spin faster and faster around and around until he was a twirling mass of yellow with a curly blob of hair. He let out a squeal of excitement as he spun and kicked forward his legs, letting his momentum take him around a few revolutions before he started pushing with his legs again.

He had to stop a bit after that, the room had started to spin and he was going to give himself a headache. He yawned heavily, fatigue catching up to him, and let the chair spin him around a few more times as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long until he was fast asleep.

* * *

 

James Kirk was having a wonderful shore leave. So far he'd visited a few old friends, hung out with Bones, and even talked Spock into going to the bar together, all through the course of only a couple days.

Today he didn't have much to do, after waking up at a reasonably early time Kirk decided to head to the Enterprise and check up on his ship. He was staying nearby so it took only a few minutes to get there and only a couple more to make it to the bridge. No one had told him they were staying in the ship so he was surprised to find Ensign Pavel Chekov sleeping peacefully curled up on his chair when he arrived. The kid was adorable, he'd managed to cram himself completely onto the chair with his legs pulled up to his chest. His unruly curls were even more messy than usual, looking as if they'd been through a tornado.

Kirk walked over to him and confirmed that he was sleeping, he looked so young in this position, curled up like he was five it was hard to think that this was one of the best navigators he'd ever heard of. And what was he to do with his navigator. Technically he wasn't supposed to be in his chair or even be here. Anyone who was going to stay in the ship was supposed to inform the captain, something that Chekov hadn't done. Should he wake him up? He didn't know how long the eighteen year old had been asleep and he already didn't get as much sleep as he probably should.

Looking around the bridge Kirk noticed the untouched cup of coffee and walked toward it. It was still warm, which meant he hadn't been asleep for long. And knowing Chekov he had worked through the night. It was shore leave, they were supposed to spend it goofing off not working on so advanced math equations he can't even begin to understand them. Decision in mind Kirk headed over to Chekov careful not to wake him as he gently picked the navigator up. He was surprisingly light which made his task easier than he had expected.

He found Chekov's room with ease and entered the override access code to open the door before slipping in. Chekov's room was way more messy than he expected, with books and PADDs and empty cups of coffee littering the floor, but there was a clean cut path from the door to his bed. Kirk set him down and tucked him in feeling all the sudden very paternal. He was about to head back when Chekov opened his eyes sleepily, doe eyes looking up at Kirk.

"Hey there kid," Kirk said.

"Keptin?" Chekov murmured, accent thicker with fatigue.

"Yep, I hope you don't mind, you were sleeping in the bridge and I though it best that you went to your room and got some actual rest." Kirk explained.

"'S fine," he replied, still half asleep, then his eyes grew clearer with realization and he began to flush. "I'm wery sorry for sitting in your chair sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay Chekov, that chair is just too damn comfortable isn't it?" Kirk responded amusedly, before reaching out and ruffling up Chekov's already messy hair.

"Sank you sir."

"Sleep well Chekov." Kirk said before turning and walking out the door. He'd ask Chekov about his sleep schedule and stay on the ship later.


End file.
